When You're lonely
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Late one night Beast Boy wanders the tower until he finds Raven on the roof. Will something happen between the two?


**AN: This is a song fic based off of _Stars go Blue._ It's a brand new song by Tim McGraw and I have fallen in love with it. For some it might seem strange but the song makes sense to me. This is a Beast Boy/Raven intended/ implied fic. Sorry to those Robin/Raven fans. I've been told that one of my other song fics called _A dance, A kiss_ is very good and it might suit you better because it's Rob/Rae. I hope you all like this.**

**Disclaimer: I think it goes to say that a 16 year old does not own Teen Titans or _Stars go Blue_**

When You're Lonely

Beast Boy lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't having an easy time falling asleep on this night. Sighing he swung his legs over the edge of his bunk bed and made his way down the ladder. Searching for a few minutes in the darkness of his messy bedroom he finally found what he was looking for; a small radio receiver, which he hooked his headphones to and tucked in his pocket. The device was set to randomly pick a local radio station and tonight it played country. This didn't bother Beast Boy much because much of the music was soft, which is what he wanted.

He slowly set out down the halls, music playing in his ears. His feet padded softly as he made his way mindlessly around the tower. Up the stairs, past Cyborg's room, a bathroom and a storage room, then up another set of stairs to Robin's floor. After a while, it felt like he had been walking for hours and had covered every inch of the tower. 'It must be well past midnight' he thought.

As he made his way back to his room he passed the towers main control room. Seeing the blue glow of a computer screen he decided to explore the room, it wasn't often his teammates left him alone in there. After all, Beast Boy didn't have a good record with high-tech. things. Pulled up on the screen was a map of the tower, it indicated that everyone was in their rooms except for him and Raven. Apparently she was also having trouble sleeping on this night.

Beast Boy decided to go see if she was ok. Judging by the way his mind was still going full speed; he wouldn't be getting any sleep anyway. It appeared that Raven was currently on the roof of the tower. He climbed the stairs for five floors before he reached the door that lead to the roof. Opening the door slowly and quietly as not to startle her he poked his head out the into the night air. Raven hadn't noticed the door opening; she was staring off into space. Beast Boy stepped out onto the roof making sure not to disturb his fellow teammate. A new song came on the radio station and he paused to listen to the words…something about the song just caught his attention.

_Dancin' when the stars go blue._

_Dancin' when the evening fell._

_Dancin' in your wooden shoes,_

_In a wedding gown._

_Dancin' out on 7th street._

_Dancin' through the underground._

_Dancin' with the marionette:_

_Are you happy now?_

Beast Boy watched Raven; she looked beautiful in the light of a full moon.('Well, that explains why I couldn't sleep.' He thought 'My animal instincts are in high gear.') Why did those lyrics seem to fit her? Raven didn't dance and she certainly would never be caught dead wearing a wedding gown. A picture formed in his head of Raven as a bride. It was funny because she looked beautiful but she didn't seem happy. Perhaps, he thought, the song didn't necessarily have to be literal. All the different places where the dancing was happening, they reminded him of all the places the titans got to go in their day to day lives. Raven never seemed quite happy, no matter where they were. It was obvious she cared deeply about her friends but something seemed to be missing. Now, seeing her alone on the roof staring into the starry nighttime sky she seemed so alone.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_I'll follow you._

_When the stars go blue;_

_Stars go blue;_

_Stars go blue;_

_Stars go blue._

Beast Boy was suddenly filled with the desire to walked right over to her and hold her close so she would know she wasn't alone. He cared for her strongly, which was why he was always trying to make her smile or come join the group at what ever they were doing. Her violet eyes seemed so full of thought; where was she in those thoughts? Beast Boy had never wanted to be able to read a person's mind more than he did at that moment, watching Raven sitting on the edge of the roof

_Laughin' with your pretty mouth._

_Laughin' with your broken eyes._

_Laughin' with your lover's tongue,_

_In a lullaby._

Raven's head turned ever so slightly giving Beast Boy an even better view of her face. It seemed so full of emotion; the emotion that wasn't expressed or Beast Boy thought wasn't expressed. Maybe this was her way of letting her emotions out. He thought about Raven and how on the rare occasion she would smile. The smile was so striking on her usually emotionless face and it seemed to light the room. Beast Boy lived for those smiles because it let him know she wasn't completely miserable.

When she would give a fake smile it never reached her eyes. Those gorgeous violet orbs that always looked straight into his eyes when they spoke. He guessed it was her way of showing that she truly was listening. When she looked you in the eyes you knew she was giving you her full attention. But her eyes always had a certain lack of sparkle, what had the lyrics said? 'Oh yeah,' he remembered 'broken eyes' 'Wow, this song…it just…fits.' he thought. He pondered this while watching Raven still deep in thought.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_I'll follow you._

_When the stars go blue;_

_Stars go blue;_

_Stars go blue;_

_Stars go blue._

Beast Boy made his way over to the edge of the roof and sat next to Raven. After a moment she turned her head toward him with a slightly surprised expression and questioning eyes. Beast Boy smiled and answered her unspoken question by saying "You looked kind of… lonely. I thought you might like some company." Raven gave him a strange look, which he attributed to the fact that he didn't often show his more mature side. She sighed looking back into the sky and said, "That would be nice Beast Boy." He contemplated telling her a joke but thought better of it, letting the night become quiet again.

**AN: Well, I hope you liked this. I don't write fan fiction very often, so when I do I like to hear what people have to say about it. If you would like to know I'm pretty strictly a BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee and the newest addition KF/Jinx fan. I'm ok with Rob/Rae but I think BB/Star is just weird. Please Review.**


End file.
